


Good Morning

by sansfricker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Other, Rope Bondage, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansfricker/pseuds/sansfricker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew as you fell asleep what you would wake up to. You both agreed on it before even getting into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sans/Reader. Established relationship. Gender ambiguous reader.
> 
> This is straight up smut, not even PWP. Smut with some fluff and bantering cus I need more cute in my life??
> 
> Warnings: dom/sub, somnophilia, bondage, choking, lots of cursing cus i’m a pottymouth, skeledong
> 
> Also on Tumblr: http://sans-fricker.tumblr.com/post/131510673812/this-is-it-im-finally-contributing-to-all-the

You knew as you fell asleep what you would wake up to. You both agreed on it before even getting into bed.

But knowing didn’t take away any of the pure thrill from waking up with your wrists tied to the bedpost and Sans thrusting at a lazy pace inside of you.

“Mmmornin’,” you say through the light haze of sleep. Sans stops moving, his expression clouded. You try to stretch your arms but your tied wrists don’t comply, and you end up pushing your body forward and Sans deeper inside you.

“Mmngh, keep going,” you drawl out, bucking lightly against him. You swear his cock is the absolute best use of his magic. Well, actually, you could probably think of a few more… creative ideas. Maybe you’ll bring it up next time.

“You sleep like a rock.” He resumes his slow thrusts, sliding deeper into you than before.

“Are you saying you’ve done this with a rock? Was it your pet rock?” You try to make a mock face of disgust, but end up giggling instead.

“Heh, yeah, they were  _rock hard_.” He winks.

You laugh, and it shakes off the last of your sleep. Sans’ smile is vibrant, and it makes your heart flutter.

“Nah, but really, I’m surprised you didn’t wake up sooner. Been working to the  _bone_  here.” That earns a snort from you.

“What if I-” thrust, “ah, was just pretending to sleep?”

His smile turns more mischievous. “Think you’d resist reacting to this?” He pulls out completely and in one hard motion pushes himself all the way inside you.

“Fuck, Sans!”

He picks up the speed. You can see he’s gotten really worked up while you were asleep. But you just woke up; you want to savor it a bit first.

“Ah, Sans, could you slow down a bit?”

“Slow down? I’ve been holding myself back from fucking your gorgeous self hard for so long-” he smirks, “you think you could stop me?”

While there are other times you really love his rough dirty talk, right now was not one of them. You still needed more time to warm up.

You hesitate a bit, but after his next thrust you let out a soft, “t-talus,” and he immediately stops. He’s always quick to respond to the safeword, as you are when he says it. You’re both still figuring each other’s boundaries out, and it’s been a hell of a fun process so far.

“Sorry, babe,” he looks at you apologetically and resumes with slow, languid motions instead. He starts nuzzling his face wherever he can reach: your stomach, your chest, your sides.

“Ahh, fuck,” you relax and revel in the attention. You wish you can touch him in return, but as you try to move your hands the rope grinds against your wrist to remind you it’s still there. Instead, you start meeting him halfway with your own bucks, and he looks up from his kisses.

“God you’re so hot, I could do this all day.” He’s flushed and his breath ragged.

“Why don’t we?” You lick your lips. “Maybe I could tie you up next?”

He falters a bit. “Oh fuck yes,” he hisses.

Sans loosens his grip on your hips and slips his hands between you and the bed to squeeze your ass. He works his way up your sides and stops at your chest to pinch your nipples. He has a smug look on his face once they harden (he never grows tired of doing that) and his left hand slides back down to your side while the right one moves up to rest at your shoulder.

You’re more than warmed up, fuck, the current speed is way too slow now. You buck against him with more force. “Fuck me harder.”

“You sure are bossy for someone who’s tied up,” he chuckles, and moves even slower.

You groan. “Saaaans, stop being such a tease!” You try pushing yourself against him again but he holds you in place.

“Now, now, sweetheart, you have to ask nicely.” He grins at you, and you can tell he’s holding himself back.

You pout, hoping it would be enough to change his mind, but it fails. He just snickers and continues at his tantalizing speed. He moves his right hand up your neck and into your hair.

“I want you to beg.”

You wink at him.

He clenches his fist and your breath hitches. The pull on your hair makes your body warm up even more. Him sliding in and out of you so slowly, that hungry look in his eyes, you want him to fuck you hard, maybe you should give in…

He lets go of your hair and cups your cheek for a second, before moving lower and stopping at your neck. He wraps his fingers around it and presses his thumb against your throat, ever so lightly. You shiver violently, holy shit, he knows you too well.

“ _Beg_.”

You swallow and feel your throat swell up against his thumb for a moment, and you can’t take it anymore.

“ _Sans_ -” your voice cracks, “please, fuck me hard, fuck me like your life depends on it, fuck me ‘til I can’t  _move-_ ”

His hand around your throat tightens as he begins pounding into you. You try to curse but it dies in your throat, cut off by his fingers. The lewd slap of bones on skin, his grunts between litanies of “fuck, fuck fuckfuck,” he’s slamming into you hard and fast and you think, you could die happy right now, or maybe you’re already dead and this is heaven, or maybe hell cus this is so hot, so so hot-

He slightly adjusts his angle and hits you  _right there oh god oh god keep hitting me there oh SHIT_  and you see stars and you’re trying to moan past his hand but it comes out all weird and you’re drooling now but you just don’t care cus  _fuck fuck FUCK_  and you come hard, you shake and shake as he keeps thrusting into you, watching you intently, he didn’t even need to touch you, holy shit.

“You’re so-” thrust, “fucking-” thrust, “hot.” He pulls out and uses his left hand (never removes his right hand from your throat, holy hell) to finish himself off over your stomach and chest. You’re both breathing heavily, staring at one another. He loosens his grip on your throat and strokes it gently. You shiver.

You stay like this for a while, just basking in each other, when he gets up. “I’ll be right back,” he says and leaves the room. You lean back and relax, feeling content and sleepy. The cum on your stomach and chest is starting to feel cold, and that elicits another shiver out of you. Sans comes back in with a warm, wet towel and gently wipes you clean. He dries you off with another, then dumps them both on the floor. He lies down on top of you, his head on your chest, and you feel your heart grow and your body melt in happiness. You go to wrap your arms around him but…

“Sans, could you untie me?”

He waits a few beats, reluctant to move, before he lifts his head to look at you.

“Hmm, I dunno. I kinda like you like this.” He leans on his elbow and grins at you.

You narrow your eyes at him. “I’ll remember this for when it’s my turn to tie you up.”

“What if it’s never gonna be your turn? What if I just keep you like this forever?” His hand absentmindedly draws swirls on your skin as his eyes gleam.

“Yeah? Is that what you really want?” You tilt your head back and chuckle. You look back at Sans with a mischievous grin and lower your voice. “I know how much you want to be on the receiving end, _Sans_. You want me to tie you up and do as I please. You want me to touch you everywhere while you helplessly squirm. Oh, you made me beg, but I’ll make you beg  _harder_ -”

He puts a hand to your mouth. All the mirth in his earlier expression replaced by sheer wonder. “Fuck, you’re perfect,” he whispers as he scoots up and presses his forehead to yours. He removes his hand from your mouth and presses his teeth against your lips as he unties your wrists. Once they’re free, you wrap your arms around him and he rests his face against your neck. You kiss his head and feel yourself slipping.

His breaths quickly even out, and their rhythm soothes you. As you fall asleep, you think, maybe you can blindfold Sans when you tie him up… He wouldn’t “see” it coming… Heh…

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine their process of choosing a safe word was full of giggles and puns. “Talus” came from “ankle” which was a play on “uncle” (as in “crying uncle”). Buncha nerds.
> 
> This is, uh, my first fic?? Ever??? So some constructive criticism would be rad. Just telling me you liked it is cool too and would make me feel good about writing more!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.S. There's already a sequel in the works with Reader's promises to Sans being fulfilled. ; )


End file.
